


Nanners Is Calling All Readers Who Like To Draw!!!!

by GinFourEight, Nanners (nanjcsy), WitchesBrew



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Contest Entry, Drawing, Ramsay is his own warning, Sorry that I lied, Thramsay - Freeform, Winner listed on chapter five, nanners is her own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinFourEight/pseuds/GinFourEight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: WitchesBrew!                          HappyDagger!And you others, that enjoy my stories and unlike me can draw more than squiggly lines!!!!I am calling out to you!Let's have some fun!sorry, i lied on the tags, but it got your attention, right????





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there, guys!

I have spent a few years here writing stories, reading your stories, seeing your pictures. I have become lucky enough to work with some of you on some wonderful projects!

I have another one and I am hoping it will get some interest going.

I need a picture of Nanners.

I am going to be creating an actual Nannerverse Website. (no, it doesn't mean i am leaving ao3 or removing any of my works. i love this website and all of you too much too ever do that.)

I would like to have a lovely picture of what my readers think Nanners might look like.

**To be clear your pictures are completely yours and no one but you has the right to reprint your works without your permission.**

I thought if those interested could send me a comment, I can add your name as author so you may present your pictures.

Or if you are nervous of that, you can send it privately through gmail with me.

 

If this helps any, I am four feet and nine inches. I am average weight with purple hair and large brown eyes.

Nanners in my mind has these features since they are mine. However in my mind she wears this sort of Victorian black spike dress and sits in a spiked rocking chair sipping a poison tea full of red bull and....things. Her purple hair is piled high and she has an ancient smoking lap top.

That is the image I have of Nanners. What is yours? It doesn't have to be anything like mine. Just what you envision.

I hope I get some interest in this. The best of the Nanners will be on the website with full credit going to the author displayed upon the page along with a link about the artist if you wish it.

I really hope this can be a fun project, I truly would love to see how folks portray my demented author self.


	2. GinFourEight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is GinFourEight's lovely version of Nanners.

I'm calling it Let's Play a Game.

 

I first came across your work about six months ago. I am late to the GoT/ASOIAF party and I was searching for a discussion forum, which led me to The Unforgiven. I was immediately, fervently, hooked. As in, it was lunchtime when I started reading and when I glanced up the sun was setting.

After that, whenever I had a few hours to myself, I would put on my headphones, listen to Cults on shuffle, and read your stuff. That is why, in my mind, you look like Madeline Follin.

This was a lot of fun, having an assignment. Like being back in college! If you like it and would like to see something else, please let me know :D


	3. HappyDagger




	4. WitchesBrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just wanna start out apologizing...  
> This is a great proof that sometimes you just can't control that whatever is in your head will end up on paper.
> 
> I had a somewhat clear sketch in my head when I started out with this, an image that was a lot more dark than this fluff! But for some reason it just changed along the way, and I didn't really realize until very late in the process *sigh* I didn't even manage to at least make the eyes snap. 
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm training lots and lots of kids illustrations at the moment, I think that's the problem. At least the coloring didn't turn out too pastel, although I was starting down that road.
> 
> Also, I must admit I've never concidered how anyone looks on here, so I had no image of you in my head to stick to when you asked. And so when I had read your own description, I was unable to turn my mind away from that, even though I really tried. 
> 
> I'm sorry again. I'll try to come up with something better once I get my mind back in a more twisted state, although I'm not sure when that'll happen. :/

For Nanners   


	5. Winner Announcement

Thank you all for playing my game and I would like to announce the winner.

 

WitchesBrew has won the face of Nanners on the Nannerverse website.

 

 

GinFourEight and HappyDagger gave us some wonderful Nanners options and I would certainly love to use them on the site as well.

 

More information to come soon. Thank you guys so much!

I am thrilled to be among such talented artists as yourselves!

Whether in pictures, writing or comments I learn and become inspired by all of you.

 


End file.
